


1d25 days - day 21 - Baubles

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [21]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the tumblr 1d25 days challenge</p><p>Nick and Louis buy Christmas decorations together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 21 - Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr
> 
> prompt was the characters buying decorations for the tree that one of them HAD to get

Louis looked in the shoe box that Nick held in his hands. “Is that it?” 

Nick looked from the contents of the box to the small forest that had sprung up in the lounge. “It filled the tree I used to have.” He said looking slightly crestfallen at his old tree that was propped in the only spare corner of the room.

“Pff,” Louis waved a hand in the old tree’s general direction, “That wasn’t a Christmas tree, it was a shrub.” He held both hands out to the new one, “THIS is a tree!”

“Louis, it looks like we’ve nicked the one from Trafalgar Square! The top is bent over and the branches fill half the room. I’m not even sure we can get to the sofa.” Nick said calmly, still holding the shoe box.

“Minor issues, we needed a tree that was worthy of such a momentous occasion.” Louis rolled his eyes when Nick looked a bit blank. “Our first Christmas together in our own flat!” He explained as though it was obvious to everyone but Nick.

“Oh.” Nick looked at his old decorations again.

Louis took the box from Nick’s hands, “Grab your coat, we’re going shopping.” He said, pushing Nick in the direction of the hall; having first negotiated their way around the tree.

////////

“The local garden centre not good enough Lou?” Nick asked dryly as they wandered the aisles of John Lewis.

“There was one I saw the other week that I want to get.” Louis rushed out as he scanned the shelves. 

“Aha, here it is!” He held out a white felt dog that had a black spot over one eye. “Pig!” He exclaimed proudly. “If we’re getting new decs then they should be special to us.” Louis dropped the decoration in the basket Nick was carrying and continued browsing.

Nick watched fondly, his heart had almost exploded when Louis had found the ‘pig’ ornament; that Louis was including Nick’s dog meant so much more than Nick could put into words. “I’m going to get this one.” He held up a red telephone box bauble, “To commemorate your album all those years ago!”

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head and dropped a bauble shaped like a street sign, “Sloane Square, to honour your hipster habits.” 

Nick dropped another street sign one in, “Abbey Road because you’re a singer.” 

“A telephone for the phone box.” Louis grinned as he found a telephone shaped bauble.

Nick found a selection of tiny hanging mugs and jugs and put them in the basket, telling Louis they symbolised tea.

They continued in the same fashion, declaring imaginative reasons for the decorations, ‘a squirrel because I like your nuts’, a teddy bear ‘because you’re cuddly’.

Eventually they staggered home with several bags full of tinsel, baubles and decorations, disagreements over who would put the angel on the top.

 

“Well, I think it sums us up quite well.” Nick sighed.

Louis grinned, “Mismatched, bent and full of colour?”


End file.
